Dudley's Thoughts
by Someone not important
Summary: Dudley's thought about Harry being a wizard and him not. One-shot
1. The Wizard

**Dudley's thought about Harry being a wizard.**

I can't believe Harry is a wizard. That old fat man got me confused with Harry? Impossible. If Harry is really a wizard why can I beat him so easily? Mum and Dad will send me to his school. Mum and Dad will buy me a wand and then I'll be a wizard. I'll be a more powerful wizard then him. I will make him do my laundry and everything and I'll break his wand so he can't use magic. And he does I'll punish him.

Wait. If Harry is a real wizard and I'm not, would he kill me? No I am more powerful. I can beat him up anytime I want to! I just get me powers later and I will be stronger!

I am Dudley Dursley. I am the best wizard of all time. What till Harry sees me!

"MMMMUUUUUMMMM! I want a wand!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. Excuse me if you see anything wrong because I'm American and not British. Please review.


	2. The Wand

**Where we last left off:**

_"MMMMUUUUUMMMM!" I shouted making sure Mum can hear me._

* * *

><p>Mum came rushing in, " Yes Darling"<p>

"I want a wand. I want to be a wizard"

"Alright sweetie Daddy and I will get one as soon as-"

"No," That old hag never understands anything. "I need it now! I will be a more powerful wizard than Harry!"

Mum's face went white, "Okay Honey get in the car."

We drove to Tesco. I got a black wand. I opened it in the car. The wand felt like plastic but it looked wooden so it must be wooden!

Now to try it out! "Abracadabra!" I shouted as I pointed my wand at the seat next to me.

"Maybe I should think of Chocolate while I wave and point." I thought really hard about Chocolate as I waved my wand and pointed it to the seat.

"Abracadabra!" Maybe the chocolate was invisible? I started to chew on the invisible chocolate which doesn't taste good. It taste like leather. Maybe it was the leather.

We came home and I still didn't make any chocolate.

"Abracadabra Make Me Some Chocolate" I shouted.

"Abracadabra Turn This Into Chocolate!" I pointed my worthless wand at my homework.

Then I thought of a better idea. "Abracadabra finish my homework for me" blanks were still there. "Abracadabra do my homework" Nope not working.

I got so angry I threw it on the ground! Fake wand. Fake Giant. I wanted to punch Harry so badly now but he's gone. I picked up my 'wand' and snapped it in 2. In 4's.

"MMMMUUUUUMMMM!" I shouted, "My wand doesn't work! I need a new one!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you to my only follower, emtyler01. And I do not own Harry Potter or Dudley.


	3. The New Wand

We drove to Tesco again. I bought a new wand. Mum even made sure it was real wood and not cheap plastic. And I went online. but nothing worked.

"Wave your wand slowly, and rhyme." The teacher told me. "Like a smile is a frown, turn this bottle upside down."

I got a water bottle like the instructor and copied him, "Like a smile is a frown, turn this bottle upside down."

My water bottle stayed right side up like before. But on the screen his bottle was upside down.

I punched the screen. Then mum came in.

"Dudley!" She yelled.

I had broken the computer.

"No more wizard training," Dad yelled.

I snapped my wand in half.

"My wand doesn't work!" I told them

After that I stopped trying to do magic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The next chapter will include Harry and will be the last chapter. Thank you for reading.


	4. The Real Wizard

**Dudley**

I make sure Mum and Dad would make Harry feel bad about being a wizard. If he had homework he can't do it!

Take that Harry. I will always be the better person. I am Dudley Dursley!


	5. The Harry Potter

**Dudley**

I make sure Mum and Dad would make Harry feel bad about being a wizard. If he had homework he can't do it! I got no homework cause I got a nerd to do it for me! I just have to copy his answer. Last time I got in trouble. So what if I copied hid bloody test! Bet Harry don't get someone to do his work for him!

I am Dudley Dursley! Now what did that giant oaf say about Harry famous? Nothing! Bet he got no friends I've the whole school bowing at MY feet when I walk in the hall and if they don't they get a bloody nose!

"We're here Dudleykins!" Mum told me.

The Great Train Station. I hope the letter was fake an maybe Harry wan't a really a wizard. We waited and saw Harry with a red hair boy and a girl! Harry Potter got a girl! Harry carried his stuff included that owl!Maybe that owl helped him do magic! Later 3 read heads appeared 2 of them were twins. A adult and her daughter. walked up to them. They both had red hair.

She walked up to us with Harry, "You must be Harry's family"

"In a manner of speaking," said Dad "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." He walked away.

"See you over the summer, then." Harry said to them. How much did Harry pay them? No-how did he get money?

"Hope you have - er - a good holiday," said the girl stutters. No wonder she's his friends!

"Oh, I will" Harry had a wide grin I've never seen him with. If he use magic and give me that pig tail again I'll...

**(This has been muted to the younger audience as a form as violence)**

As soon as we got home Dad took all of his stuff except the owl and locked them in the cupboard. Now Harry sleeps in MY room. I want my room back but Mum and dad won't give it to me! IT WAS MY ROOM FIRST! IT'S MINE! Dad padlocked the owl in his cage and the numbers are 1.39.28. At night when Harry's asleep and mum and dad's asleep I'll take the owl and try magic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry if I didn't update but homework+lazyness+brother= A long wait. I'll do another chapter eventually. Maybe in a month or year.


End file.
